


Just Say You Like Me

by xenopraetor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kaiju Hermann Gottlieb, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Rimming, Scent Glands, Scents & Smells, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenopraetor/pseuds/xenopraetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is undergoing some changes, but Newton is a bit too nosy to keep secrets from. Meanwhile, Mako feels lost without her paternal figure and decides to help out with reconstruction in hope she'll find a new purpose. (Work in Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Get the Door!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> Just like always, any fic featuring Newtmann is dedicated to my lovely drift buddy, Otachistongue. ♥

_What was that smell?_

Newt raised his chin, snorting at the air. It smelled strange. Really strange. Like... mothballs? Sweaty mothballs. No... not just that, that was just the aftertaste. Unconsciously flicking his flower tongue into the air, he could taste the scent just as much as he smelled it. Hermann always smelled a bit like old mothballs to him, but that couldn't be it. It was pretty easy to just write it off as old man smell because, well, Hermann was basically an old man in spirit. He probably bled mothballs as his goddamn pheromones.

His tongue was now fully extended and tasting at the air as he followed the scent like a bloodhound, leaving behind the mess of inappropriate drawings chalked all over Hermann's equations. What was the main smell? It reminded him of his uncle for some reason... but he couldn't quite place it. Memories of his childhood rushed back... sunny days spent watching Uncle tinker with electronics, leaving the windows open so the breeze from the garden mixed with the musky odor of grease and burnt machinery. Back when he had that abominable German accent, such a stupid sounding child. Newt shuddered.

_Chinese privet._

That cloyingly sweet scent, overwhelmingly present every year when the hedges outside the window grew out of control and spat pollen all over the rose bushes. The fragrance was indescribable beyond 'sickeningly sweet.' Like... like eating syrup mixed with sugar. But for some reason, even as a kid, he loved that smell. Maybe because it reminded him of his favorite days spent in his uncle's workshop, or maybe he just had a terrible taste in smells. After all, he had three cans of Axe body spray next to the shower (which Hermann absolutely loathed) and enjoyed an odd tendency to sniff burnt matches. Mmm. Burnt match smell.

A door stood before him now, having walked clear across the entire length of the lab without even realizing it. A sign was meticulously affixed to the door so straight that if it weren't sturdily mounted, Newt would have wanted to make it crooked. The just as meticulous calligraphy read:

**"HERMANN GOTTLIEB.**   
**KEEP OUT.**   
**Do not knock. Do not ring. Go away."**

Reading this sent a chill from the tip of his tongue to the the end of his muscular tail. His fingers tingled as he curled them inward, raising his knuckles to the door. He couldn't even help but grin widely, getting the hot joy he felt inside every time he could screw with Hermann and see those strong brows twisted into a look of pure, unadulterated irritation. No other human being (or kaiju-hybrid, though he was pretty sure to be the only) could possibly get this much excitement from the simple act of rapping on a door.

Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Knocka knocka knock knock.

Still no answer. Newt crinkled his nose and frowned. This time, pressed the buzzer. It made no sound. Why have a buzzer and a sign that says don't ring if the ringer doesn't even fucking ring, dude?! There was one more thing to try, though. Hermann couldn't get the best of this guy.

"RING RING RING RING RING." Newt practically screamed through the door. "HERMANN, IT'S THE BANANA PHONE FOR YOU."

"Go away!" Hermann's voice was immediately followed by a crashing thud against the door. There was a very likely chance that something shattered and hopefully it was nothing important to research.

"Oh come on! I keep smelling something weird and it's coming from in there! Are you burning incense? New cologne? Are you smoking something... and can I have some?"

"Get out of here at once, Newton!"

Newt pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly pushing his glasses up. One way or another, he was going to get into that room.

"Don't say this wasn't your fault, Hermann," Newt sighed, wiggling the doorknob roughly and tapping around the lock with a clawed forefinger. Then after knocking on the wood surrounding base of the knob he grinned deviously, now completely sure what his plan of action was.

"Newton?! What are you doing out there?!" Hermann's voice was beginning to sound nervous, and a bit hoarse as well.

"Oh, it'll be fine! This'll be easily replaceable," Newt chuckled. "Well, the entire door I mean." Hermann's shrieks sounded from the other side, but Newt had already proceeded to whip his tail at the door with all its strength. Splintering the wood around it, the claw of his hybrid Otachi tail punched clean through the door to grasp around the knob. Ripping backwards, the doorknob tore free leaving a massive splintered hole. Casually dropping it to the ground with a loud clunk, Newt strode inside to satisfy his curiosity.

Hermann was so going to ruin him as soon as he got the chance.


	2. Pacific Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann undergoes some strange changes and then has a bit of fun with Newt on the washroom floor. Scent glands are involved.

Newt stepped over the splintered pieces of door as he entered Hermann's room. Reflexively he gasped, inhaling deep the scent that had taken hold of his attention. It was all he could smell - or taste - and the air in here was thick of it. Perhaps he had to reconsider dismissing Hermann as the source.

"Hahmehn?" Newt pulled his tongue back into his mouth, not realizing he had extended it out to taste the air. "Hermann I know you're in here."

Hermann's hoarse groans came dampened by something, and Newt noticed the shape hidden underneath the comforter on the bed. Hermann's overly expensive bed-sheets that he insisted on having sent to him from Bavaria. These same overly expensive bed-sheets that were now stained by some kind of substance that also covered the carpet beside the bed, and handprinted the wall behind the headboard. Newt furrowed his brow and carefully flicked his tongue against a still wet stain on the comforter as he passed, confirming his identification. The substance was a strange mix of colors and he could easily recognize bile, blood and most notably, kaiju blue.

"Hermann, I need to know what's wrong." Newt placed his hand upon the lump under the sheets, feeling shuddering breaths beneath them. Aside from the rattling of Hermann's lungs, he made no sound. "Alright man, I'm takin' the covers off."

He tore the sheets away, exposing Hermann from his hiding place. Newt's breath caught in his throat. He didn't exactly know what to expect, but this was hardly it.

"Whoa."

Coated in a mass of what looked to be thick gelatinous albumen lie Hermann, curled into a ball on the slimy bed. His skin had become mottled with shades of bluish-gray, almost translucent at points, like a young reptile. As Hermann's chest rose and fell with each shaky breath, Newt was sure he could see pink masses growing and contracting in tandem inside it. His arms had become misshapen, elongated through the forearm with an extra bone beside the ulna that extended past the elbow, ending in a spur. Hermann's spine had even grown ridges down it's length, continuing at it's base with a thick muscular tail ending in three grasping appendages like a primitive version of Newt's own tail claw.

Cautiously, Newt reached out to touch Hermann's thin, bony legs. Hermann was very prudish about showing his legs, due to how weak and almost emaciated they appeared due to his condition. It was even more clear now, looking at them with slick wet skin. Newt drew back as Hermann flexed his toes in response to the touch, feet taking on a rather reptilian look.

"Hermann?" Newt was met by Hermann's normally strong, even smug, face staring at him like a scared child. 

Hermann mouthed words until finally finding his voice. "Please don't look at me, Newton." He pulled his elbows and knees in tighter, hoping if he squeezed himself into a small enough shape he would disappear. Bony, webbed hands covered his face in attempt to hide it from Newt. "Please."

"No, dude," Newt fretted, trying to decide what to do. "We just... we... just let's get you cleaned up. Yeah, we need to clean all this crap off of you."

Scooping Hermann up in his arms, goo and all, Newt made his way to the adjoining living quarters designated specifically for the two of them in the lab. It was outfitted with all they needed aside from their rooms located in the lab itself. The washroom itself was a short walk from Hermann's room, but with enough doors that Newt was grateful for his tail giving him some ability to push the door handles.

When Newt began living at the Hong Kong Shatterdome full time, he was asked what kind of essentials he would need for quality of life. One such thing he requested was a modern washroom with showering area, at least two furo bathtubs, and all other trappings of a high quality Japanese bathing area. Newt cringed a little at the thought of Hermann gunking up even the acrylic furo, meant for soaking and not bathing, but the alternative was just dumping him on the floor to be showered. Not exactly the nicest thing.

So he sat with Hermann for over an hour, washing him down and clearing all the goo he could off and out of the water. Newt kept at it until eventually he was no longer cleaning and simply sitting there just to watch Hermann soak quietly, until he finally dozed off.

 

Newt jumped awake with a start, not realizing how he had managed to fall asleep while leaning against the furo. Rubbing his eyes from under his glasses, he turned to check on Hermann in the tub.

"Nice nap, Newton?" 

Hermann sat in the middle of the washroom, propping himself up by his tail and testing out his newly changed limbs. Raising his hand up to the light, he flexed his fingers to look at the webbing, studying every little artery zigzagging through it. Shifting his posture, Hermann stretched out his bony legs, face severe with concentration.

"Does it hurt?" Newt indicated to Hermann's normally stiff legs.

"No," Hermann responded absentmindedly, feeling his thighs. They were completely devoid of the normal pain he dealt with. He leaned back, running his hands up to his hips, bending his knees and flexing his toes.

Newt inhaled, taking a deep breath laced with the scent of privets and mothballs. "There's that smell again." Newt tested the air with his tongue, but Hermann was too distracted to hear him, still testing his weak but pain-free legs. He was absolutely sure the smell was coming from Hermann. Flicking out his tongue, Newt crawled over to sit by the other man, trying to discern where exactly the scent was emanating from. Something was different about it this time, every deep inhalation of the fragrance filled his body with a pleasant warmth.

"Newton, what are you doing!?"

Newt pushed Hermann onto his side, tongue snaking across the underside of his tail. Newt could taste the scent now, it's flavor covering the skin of the other man's tail where it connected to his body. Right at the base of his tail was nodule under the skin, beads of blue-shimmer fluid beading out and emanating such a strong musk - it was the scent gland. It was driving Newt crazy as the warmth rose to a heat and he pressed his hips against the tile floor, pleasant throbs echoing through his cock as he continued to explore Hermann's nethers with his tongue.

"Newton, please..." Hermann's words sounded like a protest, but the enlarging member in-between his thighs betrayed them as a plea. His lower half was suddenly feverishly hot and sensitive, every little feeling of Newt's wandering tongue sending shocks through his body. The tickling tendrils turned their attention from his tail to his balls, sliding up in one wet stroke to his hole. Hermann shuddered and twisted, unable to shake the feeling that they were doing something terribly wrong, but it felt too good to pull away. He had decided long ago that he never wanted to be rimmed, but that decision was the last thing on his mind. Newt's hot wet tongue slathered all over like an excited dog, and Hermann's cock ached badly in need of a good jerk.

Without realizing it, Hermann had pulled himself onto his stomach, ass in the air and tail up as if presenting himself for entry. Unable to resist the invitation, Newt tore off his pants and replaced his tongue with his throbbing cock, desperate to get it inside. Running the head around Hermann's hole a few times before pressing it inside, he noticed the viscous luminescence oozing down from the scent gland above. Glowing faintly blue, it had the consistency of a thick lube and smelled heavily of Hermann's pheromones. Slathering his cock in it, Newt took advantage of the secretions and plunged inside the tight hole.

Hermann yowled, squirming on the ground and grabbing at his own hard dick. His ass felt incredible, much tighter than Newt had imagined. Hermann whimpered as the hard shaft pressed in and out, his asshole squeezing as tightly as it could, sending intense shocks through his cock. Fingers grabbing desperately at his own hardness, he bucked his hips into them, moaning into the tile. Everything felt five times more intense than ever before, the feeling of the cock sliding in and out, the claws digging into his ass, the pressure pounding against him from inside. It was more than he could handle, sending him into spastic squirms, whimpers growing to cries, growing to screams.

"Ahhh god, Newton...!" His climax overtook him, blacking everything out of his consciousness except the electric shocks of his orgasm pulsating through his body. For this moment in time he didn't know who he was, where he was, who was fucking him, and he didn't care. All Hermann wanted was to ride this feeling as long as he could, screaming in ecstasy as he emptied his gooey white load onto the tile below. Everything in his head was fogged, the sounds of Newt's grunts distant in this intense moment.

Letting go of a long breath, Hermann let himself lie weak and limp on the floor, giving himself entirely to Newt as the other man came inside him. He could feel the twitching of Newt's cock during orgasm, the rhythm of the twitches tuned to the sound of Newt's voice. For every spurt was an accompanying exclamation of "Fuck!", until the cock was spent and Newt pulled out gingerly.

No longer supported by another person Hermann's legs buckled, his body fully collapsing onto the tile. His mind feebly tried to process the events leading up to this single incredible experience but it still felt as though he were trying to think his way through a tub of molasses. Between the strain of his partial metamorphosis and the intensity of his orgasm, there wasn't much energy left to spend. He wondered how much it would hurt later if he just fell asleep here, covered in and filled with semen. Getting back to a bed seemed like too much effort.

"Do I need to carry you back to bed?" Newt's breath licked the back of Hermann's neck. Wiggling his arms under the other man's body, Newt pulled Hermann in for a hug. 

"That'd be nice. Though if you don't mind, I think I might take a quick nap on the way."

"Fiiiine," Newt grunted as he lifted Hermann off the ground again. "But next time _you_ have to carry _me_." Smiling softly to himself, Newt began to carry his lover back to his room.


End file.
